STAR WARS: THE LOST ORDER
by Z3r0-H3r0
Summary: While the Jedi and the Sith fight for the fate of the Republic, a hidden secret order comes to light once again. Disclaimer: I do not own stars wars, Star Wars and its characters and world are owned by Lucas film and Disney. All original characters are owned by me
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

THE LOST ORDER

The outer rim world of Taris was once considered a hub world for many in the galaxy. Once covered in sprawling swaps and sky-high cities filled with the wealthy, and home to a wide variety of species, an ancient catastrophe ended that with the charred hulls of a thousand naval fleets littering its landscape. It's once booming cities replaced with makeshift homes made from the wrecks. Despite the tragedy, it somehow managed to retain its status as a major hub world. Its inhabitant still made up of an uncountable number of species. The perfect hiding place for someone on the run. Hondo Ohnaka was one such person, the infamous leader of the Ohnaka Gang sprinted full speed through the makeshift markets filling the streets. Crashing into an unsuspecting shopper, Ohnaka jumped to his feet looking back along his path in fear before taking off at full speed once again. Ducking into the first open door he could find, Ohnaka found himself in the lobby of a long-abandoned apartment building. Smiling at his good fortune Hondo made his way through the lobby and into the dark labyrinth of corridors in hopes of a way out and back to his ship on the outskirts of the city, blissfully unaware of the two shadows stalking him. Turning a corner Hondo walked through an open door to see a wall. He had walked into a storage closet. Mentally cursing himself Hondo Ohnaka was suddenly overwhelmed by fear. The air itself seemed to drop in temperature. Slowly turning to put his back against the wall Hondo was flung forward into the wall by an invisible hand. Winded by the impact Ohnaka fought to catch his breath while standing up. A gloved black hand violently grabbed his throat and pulled him to his feet, pinning him against the wall. Hondo's blurry vision cleared to be met by two hooded figures. Bodily features told him that the one standing in front of him was a female. A guess put her height at around 5 feet 5, about right considering her small but clearly athletic frame, hidden by the all black apparel she wore. Black boots not unlike the boots of a Jedi had been paired with a pair of slim military trousers. A belt adorned with pouches and gadgets wrapped itself around her waist. Stretching up and around her torso was a black long-sleeved shirt, it looked very like the black body glove worn by the Republic Clone troopers under their white armour plates. Fingerless black gloves covered her hands, one hidden behind the caped hood mask she wore. A quick squeeze of her accomplice and by extension Hondo's throat brought his attention to said accomplice. The lack of the distinguishing features that led Hondo to conclude that the first person was a female told him that the second was male. That was all Hondo could conclude, the male assailant was clothed in the same apparel as the female, making it impossible to for Hondo to know anymore.

"What's your hurry pirate," asked a female voice, confirming Hondo's analysis

"Hurry? I'm not in a hurry, just a little late y'know" Hondo replied with difficulty due to the hand clamped on his throat. "I would be more open to helping if your friend was not choking me"

The female tilted her head in consideration before giving a subtle nod to her accomplice, this was followed by his throat being released by the second assailant.

"Tell us what we want to know Ohnaka and we'll let you be on your way" replied the female waving her hand towards the door "simple as that"

"what do you wanna know?" Hondo said in a sly manner

"Who is currently running the Black Sun crime syndicate?" The hooded male said gruffly

"the who? I have no idea who they are" Hondo replied before being roughly shoved against the wall and presented with a dark green unmistakable blade of a lightsaber

"Nothing goes on in this sector without your knowledge Ohnaka, tell us now or we will end your life" threatened the female

"Okay, Okay. I've had dealings with the Black Sun, but always through hologram, never in person. Always hooded" Hondo replied hastily

"What dealings," said the male as he crossed his arms, revealing his lightsaber, previously hidden by the thick cape connected to the hooded mask he wore

"Information. Hyperspace lanes. Republic patrol patterns. Things like that. That's all."

"Thanks. That's all we wanted." The female said, releasing Hondo. "We'll be going then"

Recovering from being dropped to the floor, Hondo looked up to be greeted with an empty door way. Hondo gingerly stood up and walked out and back into the lobby, whoever had threatened him had left in a hurry. Exiting the lobby, he was greeted with the same bustling market he had left. He pulled his data pad out of his pocket, considering sending a message out to the Black Sun, but choose not to, whoever those two thugs would send them again if they got word of the Black Sun being tipped off, they clearly were not Jedi, Jedi are never that brutal. While Hondo was contemplating the nature his encounters, his two assailants were entering their ship on the top of the complex. Silently taking off the ship left Taris' atmosphere behind before jumping into Hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

STAR WARS

THE LOST ORDER

Across the stars a hooded figure stood in the shadow of a lost temple, surrounded by a dense, thick forest that stretched outwards from the temple in every direction across the entirety of the moon's surface. Kneeling beside the cloaked figure was a small female Twi'lek, she wore the simple, basic garbs of her species with her twin lekku resting on her back as she knelt, head bowed looking at the ground. Despite the lekku being the most distinctive of her species this Twi'lek had another more noticeable feature. A metal collar was locked around her neck, attached was a chain leading from her collar to the hooded figures hand. A quick pull on the chain pulled the Twi'lek onto all fours before the figure walked towards the opening to the temple. Striding through the temple with purpose the Twi'lek had to nearly run to keep up with her captor. Stumbling into the temple after her master the Twe'lek kept her head firmly pointed towards the ground for fear of angering the hooded figure. They walked for what seemed like hours, navigating their way through the dimly lit corridor maze into the heart of the temple. Many times, the Twi'lek would stumble and fall only to have the chain yanked forward by her captor. Finally, the seemingly endless passage of corridors opened into a large room. Adorning the dark, damp stone walls where tattered and worn banners, in the centre of the room stood a long rectangular stone. Strange ancient markings had been chiselled into the stone, covering every inch of the stone block with four chains placed at each corner. The hooded figure paused for a moment before placing a foot inside the room. Instantly the carvings on the block began to emit a dim red light, the hooded figure began striding into the centre of the room, dragging the Twe'lek with him. With every step, the pair took the red light strengthened, plunging the room into a deep blood red light. Coming to a halt in front of the glowing stone block the hooded figure extended a hand towards the block. The Twe'lek was suddenly pulled up by the chain and thrown onto the block and chained to the block. With the Twe'lek struggling against the chains in a panicked attempt to escape the hooded figure took a step back before raising his hands towards the block.

"Thy master shall be reborn"

As soon as the last syllable left the figures lips torrents of bright blue lightning sprung from his figure tips. Hitting the block and the trapped Twe'lek. Her screams of pain brought a chuckle from the strange figure. Revelling in the screams and pain, the figure increased the intensity of the lighting. As the Twe'lek began to lose her grasp on life the red light emitted from the block on which she was placed began to pulse, slowly at first but quickly speeding up as the life left the Twe'lek. Once the screams had stopped and the hooded figure lowered his hands the room was flooded in red almost heartbeat like pulsating light.

1 Page


End file.
